Lover by Day, Stranger by Night
by lilkitten1
Summary: You can never trust anyone too much... if you do, you're bound to be the one feeling like an idiot in the end while the person that deceived you laughs at your self pity.
1. Chapter 1

**Lover By Day, Stranger By Night**

One

"ACTION!"

"There is _nothing_, and I mean _nothing_… that I would rather do…"

"You… don't mean that… do you?"

"We all have regrets, but this won't be one of mine."

"CUT!"

A few girls nearly fainted as Sora Yinemoto grabbed a towel and walked off the set. He was starring in a big movie right in their hometown. Security blocked numerous fans that waited desperately to get a close up of the young celebrity. Among these was a girl about the same age named Kairi Takeyama. Her friend made her wake up at five o'clock in the morning just to come out and see someone she despised.

Kairi was never really sure why she didn't like such a famous actor that all the girls usually swooned over. But maybe that was the reason in itself.

"Thank you, thank you." Sora smiled. He walked past one of the security guards and patted their shoulder. The girls nearly fainted. "I'll handle them."

"Sora, sign mine!"

"No!" Another girl pushed her. "Me, me!" 

"Kairi!" Selphie exclaimed, grabbing her hand forcefully. "Let's get over there!"

"What? Wait! No!" Kairi resisted, but was dragged over to where Sora was. Tons of fans whined and complained as Selphie pushed through them all, pulling Kairi along. Soon they were right in front of him. Kairi broke free of Selphie's grip and took a deep breath. She merely drooled at him, making strange noises and compliments. Kairi sighed and crossed her arms. Sora gladly took the paper from Selphie, signed his name and put a small heart after it. He grinned at her. Selphie almost melted. 

"Come on, Selphie… I'm tired… we've been out here all morning!" Kairi nudged at her, but she was too busy staring into the young star's blue eyes. Sora looked over at Kairi.

"Oh, really? You know, a lot of girls have been out here all morning." He chuckled. "But you don't seem too excited…"

"HE'S TALKING TO HER!" Yelled a blonde-haired girl, followed by two other girls. They ran up and pushed Kairi, making her fall over. However, Sora caught her just in time. Everyone was silent.

"You could've hurt yourself there." Sora smiled. Kairi blinked a few times at the awkward position.

"Don't touch me!"

He let go of her. "Suit yourself." Kairi fell down. She could hear a small laugh come from him as he leaned down behind her.

"You know, I like you." He whispered in her ear. Kairi's eyes widened. She didn't know whether she was grossed out or not, but she definitely did not feel too well.

"On the set in two minutes!"

Sora stood up. "I'll see ya around."

The girls wanted to run after him but the security prevented them from doing so. Kairi could not believe what just happened. She didn't even like him!

Selphie slowly walked over to her and got on her knees. "Are you okay?"

"No… can we leave now?" 

Selphie helped her up. After this, Kairi was definitely going home and taking a nap before work.

-+-

"He's so full of himself! How could he say something like that? ARGH!" 

"What happened now?" Asked Mrs. Takeyama, stirring a bowl of brownie mix.

"That stupid big shot _actor_, Sora Yinemoto or whatever made a fool of me today! I can't believe he would actually whisper such a thing into my ear! This is so annoying!" Kairi looked over. Her mother had disappeared. "Mom, did you even hear me?" She yelled. Hearing no response, Kairi sighed and fell onto the couch lazily. She had to leave for work in ten minutes.

Kairi worked at a small restaurant near the beach called Tropical Paradise as a waiter. She got there just in time, meeting up with her friend Tifa.

"About time you got here. Did you hear about that mo—"

"Don't even mention _that_." Kairi said, fixing her top. A few guys walked up to her and Tifa.

"Daaang, you're lookin' fiiine in that bikini, babe… say, why don't you come ov—"

"Shut up." Kairi walked off. What a terrible day… it could only get worse if…

Kairi stopped. "Oh great…" She whined.

A few security guards were standing next to the table Sora and the director was sitting at over in the distance. They seemed to be enjoying theirselves, considering one of the sluttiest employees was flirting with them.

"Um… excuse me…" Someone tapped Kairi's shoulder, scaring her. She dropped the tray of drinks she was holding, spilling orange soda and coke all over the sand.

"I'm sorry dear, I'll help you with that!" The woman leaned down and helped her. Looking up, Kairi realized who she was.

"Yo, Aerith! Over here!" Sora called.

"Just a moment, sweetie!" She giggled and continued helping her. Kairi said nothing, but felt a little strange at the last word. Was she his girlfriend? She didn't really have any time to ask, because Sora was walking over to them right at that moment.

"Oh, it's you! Hey! I didn't know you worked here…" He checked her name tag. "Kairi."

Aerith helped Kairi up, giving her a sandy tray. Kairi bowed and thanked her. Aerith smiled and went over to Sora, kissing him on the lips. Kairi looked away in disgust. Aerith turned and faced Kairi, still having her arms wrapped around Sora.

"I will explain everything to your boss. You will be fine."

"Isn't she great?" Sora kissed her again.

"Thanks, Aerith, but no thanks. I'll be fine." Kairi bowed again. "Thank you again."

"Hey woman! Where are our drinks? We've been waiting for ten minutes!" Yelled one of the customers.

"HOLD ON!" Kairi yelled and stormed off.

Sora and Aerith exchanged looks then shrugged. Holding hands, they started heading back over to where the director was sitting. Sora turned around and saw Kairi storming off. He had no idea what he was feeling…

**A/N**: Wow, was this love at first sight? What will happen next? Only reviews can get you an update, ne? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Here's a new chapter… and so soon, too!

**Chapter Two**

That weekend, Selphie invited Kairi over to her house for a sleepover. Since Kairi didn't work on weekends, she gladly accepted. Her mother didn't even hear that she was leaving, (which was normal) so she just left a note on the refrigerator and walked out the door.

"Come on in!" Selphie pulled Kairi's arm. "I have a surprise for you!" 

"Um… okay…" They appeared right in front of the door to Selphie's room.

"Close your eyes… you HAVE to see this!"

Thinking nothing of it, Kairi closed her eyes. Selphie let her inside. When Kairi opened her eyes, it was like she just stepped into a nightmare and had no way out of it.

There were posters of Sora Yinemoto all over the walls; no free space was even visible. Selphie had shirts, movies, even a pen with Sora's head on the end of it. Kairi nearly screamed, but she wanted to be nice and compliment Selphie on what she had done to her room. Selphie jumped around happily, hugging a Sora plushie she bought. Even her sheets were covered with his face, as well as her pillow case. Kairi had never seen anyone this obsessed with anything. However, it could only get worse when she opened her closet…

"It's my Sora shrine made out of gum… kind of like that one old show… do you like it?" Selphie asked. She didn't even notice that she might actually have a problem.

"Um… that's…" Kairi wanted to say it was gross, disgusting, disturbing, crazy, and any other adjective she could think of, but instead said, "interesting…"

"So… where are we sleeping tonight?" Kairi asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"In here, of course!" Selphie giggled.

Selphie's mother called her, so she went to go and see her, leaving Kairi alone in her dreaded room. There was a huge banner-like thing on the wall that said "I LOVE SORA!!" in big letters, with hearts all around it. Kairi could only imagine what would happen when Selphie got a real boyfriend…

She went over to the desk and looked around on it. The mirror only showed reflections of Sora's face, making her gag. What was so great about him, anyway? She couldn't even imagine what Selphie would do if she were to find out what Sora said to her the other day…

Kairi rummaged through the tons of papers on the desks, such as a marriage certificate she found on the internet that joined her and Sora together, a few pictures of him, etc. but eventually found a decent picture of her and Selphie sitting together on the beach smiling. They were about six years old in the picture. There were some children in the background of the picture; one that was identifiable was their friend Riku, but she had no idea who the other kid was.

"Oh, you found it! I almost forgot about that picture!" Selphie interrupted, stacking some boxes next to the door.

"What's in there?"

"Oh, just some more merchandise. I'm so glad they finally came in! Check it out! I got you a Sora Yinemoto shirt too!"

"Um… Selphie… I…"

"Put it on! We're going to the mall to show off his sexyness!"

-+-

Kairi could not believe she was being dragged around by her best friend in the Sora Yinemoto shirt… IN PUBLIC. People stared and giggled a bit, but Selphie just kept a confident strut while Kairi tagged along, feeling more embarrassed than ever. She felt like a middle-schooler in that outfit.

"Do you think Sora will like this necklace on me? What about this one?" Selphie looked at all the pretty jewels and diamonds that cost way out of their league.

"Selphie, he's never going to—"

"THIS IS PERFECT!"

"Come on!" Kairi pulled her away from the expensive jewelry. This was getting really annoying to her. She decided that it was time to get something to eat. They went over to the food court, only to find out that it was completely crowded; not because people were hungry, but because the worst thing was about to happen… again.

"SORA!" Girls screamed. Hearing this, Selphie's eyes widened as she zoomed up to the crowd, pushing people out of the way. Feeling lost for a moment, Kairi had almost forgotten what she was wearing, and what he'd do if he saw her wearing it. What made things worse was that the crowd was heading her way. Sora looked up.

"Oh, isn't this cute, girls?"

"Eh? EH?" Kairi crossed her arms over her chest to block the "I LOVE SORA" on the front and started running the other way. She didn't care where she was going or who she pushed over on the way, just as long as she got away from him she was fine. Why was he everywhere she was? Was he stalking her or something? 

Kairi ran into the girl's bathroom. She had picked out a random shirt in the mall, quickly paid for it and quickly changed into it. Sighing in relief, she leaned against the bathroom stall. Kairi was exhausted.

About twenty minutes passed. As Kairi was finally walking out of the bathroom, she saw a man wearing a black tuxedo. It was like he was waiting for someone. She looked to the other direction and realized that she almost ran right into another man that looked pretty much the same.

"Wait… what's going on here? STOP! LET ME GO!"

Kairi felt a little dizzy, and then she blacked out.

-+-

"Thanks for bringing her here."

"No problem."

"I'll be back. I need to get something."

Kairi could hear voices, but she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to make out the images in the room. What just happened? Where was she?

"You'll never be like him…" She mumbled, resting her head back onto the pillow.

"What?"

The same men from the mall were standing at the door, as if they were guarding it. That's when Kairi _knew_ she wasn't dreaming. Alarmed, she shot up.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?"

"Oh, you're up." Sora walked into the room carrying some kind of drinks. "I bet you're wondering what's going on, right?"

"Um… DUH!"

Sora took a seat in the fancy chair across the room. The two men guarded the door, so there was no way Kairi could escape unless she jumped out the five-story window. At this point, she was actually considering it.

"Who do you think you are… bringing me to your house like this… unexpected…" Sora got up and started coming closer to her. "…KIDNAPPING me!! I will sue for this!" She started backing up. "I am so—"

Suddenly everything got quiet. Not really knowing what was happening at the moment, Kairi snapped back into reality only to realize that…

Sora was kissing her!

"EWWW!" She pushed Sora off of her. He tripped over the table and fell onto the floor. The two men cleared their throats but stayed in place.

"YOU LITTLE… PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Don't you remember me, Kairi?" He blurted out.

"WHAT? NO! I HATE YOU!" She made a run for it. The guards blocked her exit. Sora sighed and got up.

"Let her go…" The tone in his voice sounded a bit sad, but Kairi was too angry to realize it. She took the opportunity and left immediately. Sora walked over to the window and stayed there until she ran off of the property, sadly watching her go.

"Mister Yinemoto… I'm terribly sorry…"

"Do you need us to go after her?"

"No… leave her be. She's completely forgotten who I am…"

-+-

**A/N**: Uh oh… seems like some drama! Review? Yes? Yes? Hehee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kairi didn't even dare to tell Selphie what happened that day, or else she would've had a fit. Instead, she said that she felt sick so she ran to the bathroom suddenly and threw up. Selphie bought it and just resumed on talking about how wonderful Sora Yinemoto was. Kairi ignored it though, because he was the last person she wanted to hear about.

As summer came to a close, it was soon time for school to start up again. Teenagers and children alike spent their last few days of freedom at the beach or trying to beat that game they bought a couple days before. Kairi, on the other hand, was working her butt of at the beach. She hadn't seen Sora for about two weeks, and was kind of glad for it. However, flashbacks of her 'kidnapping' incident continued to run through her mind, even in dreams.

_Flashback_

"Who do you think you are… bringing me to your house like this… unexpected…" Sora got up and started coming closer to her. "…KIDNAPPING me!! I will sue for this!" She started backing up. "I am so—" 

_Suddenly everything got quiet. Not really knowing what was happening at the moment, Kairi snapped back into reality only to realize that… _

_Sora was kissing her!_

End of Flashback

Why would he do such a thing? Was he just completely insane? It's not like they've ever met before a few weeks ago…

"Hey Kairi." A tall boy with sunglasses and silver hair approached her. Taking them off to reveal his blue eyes, he smiled and waved.

"Oh, Riku! You're back!" Kairi hugged him and blushed. Girls usually had the hots for Riku, but Kairi's had a crush on him for the longest time. She actually _knew_ him. He hugged her back and held her for a while, as if he didn't want to let go. Kairi felt her stomach twist as his long arms remained around her.

"I missed you." He said, finally letting go. Kairi was almost in a trance, but was knocked out of it just in time to avoid embarrassment. All she could do was blush some more and stare down at the ground. Riku laughed a little. "When are you getting off?"

"In a few minutes, actually…" She looked over at one of the customers. "Let me get them a drink and then I'll clean up, okay?" She hurried off.

Kairi seemed like the happiest girl in the world at the moment; so happy she didn't even hear that the person didn't want ice with his drink. She merely nodded and ran off, smiling again at Riku as she hurried by. Luckily for her, she was so happy she forgot to put ice in it and just rushed it back to the customer. She took off her name tag, put a buttoned-up shirt on over the two piece bathing suit and resumed talking with Riku. They began walking along the shore.

"So, how have you been for the past few weeks?" Riku asked, putting his hands behind his back like Kairi's and seeming a little shy for once.

"I've been okay, I suppose… all except that stupid little—" Thoughts of Sora would ruin the moment, so she tried to change the subject. "I've been good. How was your vacation?"

"Hey, what were you mumbling about?" He laughed, but decided he'd rather not hear about it. "Well, I ran into someone—"

"RIKU!" Selphie was running up to them with some other girl named Namine.

"Selphie! Namine!" Riku hugged them, but not for as long as he hugged Kairi. She felt kind of special. All of a sudden, Selphie smacked him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"OW! I was on vacation!" Riku pouted, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, quit whining." Namine laughed.

"RIKU! GUESS WHAT!" Selphie jumped excitedly. Without giving him time to answer, she said, "SORA YINEMOTO IS HERE! HE'S RIGHT UP THAT HILL! BYE!" Selphie grabbed Namine and ran up to the road.

"WHAT?" Kairi yelled, hiding behind Riku. Was he stalking her?

Riku noticed Kairi's sudden reaction and decided to ask about it. "Who's that?"

"You don't want to know… um… can we keep walking? Please?"

So they continued down the shore. The sun was setting in the distance. The sky was a mixture of red and yellow, just perfect for the evening. Kairi felt a little tired, so they took a seat in the sand and let the ocean water brush up against their feet. It was quiet for a few moments. Kairi looked over at him; the wind was blowing his hair into his face, yet he wasn't doing anything about it. Without thinking, Kairi moved his hair away from his deep blue eyes. The closeness was a little awkward for her, but strangely, Riku did nothing about it.

She started to imagine what he would do if she were to lean her head on his shoulder. Would he mind? Was it time to make a move? Was she the one that was supposed to make the move? They _were_ friends, so it would be okay, right? They were sitting close enough for her to do so. Just as Kairi leaned over, Riku spoke.

"Kairi?"

She opened her eyes and sat up straight again. "Y-yes?" There was a pause.

"I think it's finally time to tell you this…"

Kairi's heart skipped a beat. "Tell me… what?"

"On my vacation, I ran into someone… someone I knew."

"Who?"

"She recognized me instantly… and well… we ended up hanging out the entire night."

Kairi's heart sank. She didn't want to hear anything else, but that wasn't going to stop him. She looked away.

"However, the next morning, her fiancé found us together, and there was a fight. Eventually she gave in and went with him, and I didn't see her for the rest of my time there."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Kairi wasn't sure what to say besides that. What was he doing up all night with some girl? Did they, not have sex, but fall asleep together? Wait, what was she thinking? Riku's not even her boyfriend…

"So I decided to just move along. She was an awesome person, but I think my heart is here…"

"Huh?" 

Riku merely smiled, and then looked out to the sunset. It was getting dark, but the wind had stopped. Silence filled the air now. Kairi was wondering what Riku meant about what he just said, but didn't ask. She figured he would tell her eventually. She waited and waited, but nothing came. Soon enough, thoughts of Sora were coming back to her. The more she didn't want to think about him, the more she did. Why? She had Riku right here… right now…

Kairi leaned her head on Riku's shoulder. She felt him jump a little, but remained there. This was the only thing she could do to keep her mind off of things.

"Um…"

"Please, Riku? Can I? I'm not feeling too well…"

"Alright. Don't worry about it. I'm here."

Kairi smiled and got a little more comfortable. She felt a hand touching her waist on the other side. Riku leaned his head on hers and got closer. This night had truly gotten so much better.

"You know, this isn't that bad." Riku said. They both looked up at the stars.

"Yeah… I love it…" Kairi closed her eyes, but then opened them after she realized how she said what she did. "I mean—It makes me feel so much better!" She giggled.

"Me too. This is great."

-+-

On the first day of school, Kairi met up with Selphie, Namine, Tifa and Yuffie. Apparently Riku was late to school as usual, so she decided she'd rather wait for him. Selphie teased her a little bit, but finally left with the others off to class. Kairi leaned against the wall in the front of the building, looking at her watch. She had to be in class in two minutes. Deciding that she wasn't going to be late on the first day, she finally turned to go inside. A car pulled up to the front rather abruptly, distracting her and causing her to turn around.

"Darn it! Stupid thing!" She heard someone say. Curious as to who it was, she turned around completely and just stood there. It was a fairly nice car, so it definitely wasn't Riku that was in it. The boy got out of the car and stretched. He didn't have any books or notebooks at all with him.

"He must be new…" Kairi knew that everyone that drove to school had to park in the back.

He closed the car door. That's when Kairi got a side view of his face. Her eyes widened as she quickly turned, only to run straight into the school doors. What an idiot…

"Oww…" She whined, rubbing her head. Just then, the bell rang. She was late.

"Whoa, Kairi. That was actually kind of funny. Here, let me help you up." Said Sora Yinemoto, Tropical High School's newest celebrity.

"YOU'RE GOING HERE?" Kairi yelled, helping herself up.

"Yup!" He grinned. "Is that okay with you?" He asked sarcastically. "Or am I going to have to get _permission_ first?" He joked.

"Shut up…" Kairi mumbled, walking quickly ahead of him. Not to mention she could hear Riku rushing around the corner to get to class. He passed them.

"Hi Kairi, bye Kairi!"

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"Do you have to be so nosy?" Kairi came up to her classroom. However, Sora stayed right behind her.

"Why are you following me??" 

"Isn't this class 3B?" He asked, pointing up to the sign and smiling.

"ARGH!" Kairi opened the door, nearly slamming it in his face.

-+-

**A/N**: Uh oh, how will Sora's attendance at Kairi's school affect everything? Review and you shall find out! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Sora stood outside of the classroom door. All of a sudden, an epiphany popped up into his mind. Since he was already late to class anyway, he decided for his sake to head to the bathroom. He wasn't exactly a _normal_ new student… so he had to do something about his appearance…

"Rob, Bob, this is Sora. I need a complete makeover… now!" He hung up the phone.

"Hello? Is someone in there? You should be in class!" It sounded like a person of authority, preferably the principal. Sora quickly hid his cell phone. He heard footsteps walking into the bathroom. Sora quietly stood up on top of the toilet so his feet were hidden. The man was looking under the stalls. He heard more footsteps.

"Who are you? Hey! What are you doing? POLICE!"

"Sora?"

"Rob! Bob!" Sora was a little afraid to come out, but they assured that it was alright. The principal was knocked out on the floor. Rob and Bob were a little protective…

"Uhh… why did you do that?" Sora asked.

"We can't let him see you." Bob said, picking up the principal's arms, with Rob picking up his legs. They dragged him into a stall, set him on a toilet and closed the door.

Sora and his two bodyguards started making their way out of the school as quietly as possible. They snuck around corners, across hallways and up stairs until finally were able to safely make it out.

-+-

Kairi sat in her desk, sinking down into her chair. Why wasn't Sora coming in? If she told anyone that Sora Yinemoto was standing outside the door, they would either think she's insane or scream. She decided to keep her mouth shut, but still wondered where he disappeared to.

"Kairi, what's wrong? Why do you keep looking at the door?" Riku asked, taking a seat next to her. The teacher asked them to do a quick 'get to know me' quiz with other students, but she didn't want to move. She felt her hair being touched.

"Whoa!" It was Riku. "Oh… sorry…"

"Are you okay?" He asked, continuing to play with her hair.

Kairi blushed and shook her head quickly. "No… nothing's wrong…"

Soon lunchtime came around. Kairi had forgotten to pack a lunch, so she just laid her head down. Feeling sorry for her, Selphie and Riku offered to share, but she refused. She was just having the most terrible first day of school and she hated it. Suddenly, the door slid open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. Kairi immediately knew who it was.

A boy with brown hair and blonde highlights entered the room. He was wearing sunglasses, which looked pretty stupid to Kairi. His spiky hair had disappeared and was actually gelled and combed to the side, covering one eye. He wore long, baggy pants that had quite a few holes in them and a long-sleeved red shirt with gloves that he had cut holes in for his fingers. Funny, because everyone was supposed to be wearing uniforms—no exceptions.

"You can't hide So—" Kairi covered her mouth before she finished her sentence. Everyone stared at her strangely; even the 'mysterious' stranger that entered the room.

"Do you have something to say, Kairi?" Asked the teacher.

"No…"

The teacher turned back to the new kid and bowed. "W-welcome to Tropical High… you do know that we're supposed to be wearing unif—"

"Whatever." He went ahead and took a seat in the back of the classroom. Everyone stared at him, but Kairi wasn't fooled. Everyone resumed eating, but some went up to the 'new kid' and introduced theirselves. He merely shrugged and nodded the entire time, only saying a few words. Ah yes, Sora Yinemoto was a great actor, but he couldn't 'act' well enough to fool Kairi…

"Let me talk to you!" Kairi grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the corner. He was quick to resist.

"Ow! That hurt!" He rubbed his arm, hiding it behind his back. "What the heck is wrong with you? Who do you think you are?"

"What's wrong with _you_, huh? You think you can fool me?" Kairi scolded. He raised an eyebrow.

"ITS SORA YINEMOTO!" Selphie screamed.

"Huh??" Kairi turned around and saw another boy in sunglasses, short, and a bit messy hair that was drooped down into his face. Hearing Selphie's reaction, started to run out of the classroom.

"OH SNAP!" The disguised Sora rushed out of the classroom as most of the girls and a few guys in the class chased him down the hallway. Kairi was really confused and felt really stupid for accusing the wrong person.

"So… who are you, then?"

"Hinato. That's all you need to know."

Kairi blinked a few times at the new student, then let go of his shirt. They were the only two people in the classroom. Feeling really stupid, Kairi made her way back to her desk. The bell rang, but no one came back. Hinato sat down in the seat behind her. It was silent for a few minutes.

"So… where did you come from?" Kairi asked, still feeling really dumb.

At first Hinato didn't answer, but after a few moments said, "A place far from here. I used to live here a while ago, but due to some problems, I had to leave."

"I see..." Kairi said, but Hinato merely laughed.

Class started coming back about twenty minutes later. Hinato was leaning his head against the wall, trying to sleep. Selphie was clinging to the not-so-disguised Sora Yinemoto, refusing to let go. He was covered in lipstick prints, his shirt was a little torn and his hair was definitely messed up. Kairi chuckled a little at his appearance. The teacher ordered Selphie to let go of him and return to her desk. She sadly did so.

"Now, because of your behavior…" the teacher stated, "you will all write a three page essay on how to treat a new student."

"WHAT?" Kairi yelled, waking Hinato up.

"Kairi and Hinato were the only sane ones when he entered the room, but the rest of you must do it."

The class groaned. Sora took an empty seat next to Kairi and just glared at her as she laughed. Riku was on the other side of her, watching them.

Word got around quickly that Sora Yinemoto was attending Tropical High. After class was over, many people crowded around him; making it difficult for Hinato, Kairi and Riku to leave. They finally made it outside, but were stopped.

"Kairi! Wait!" Sora yelled.

"Now what…" Kairi turned around only to see Sora running up to her. Rob and Bob blocked off the fans. Riku guarded Kairi, really surprising her.

"Hey man… let me just talk to her…" Sora pleaded with him, but Riku wouldn't move.

"Listen, this is _my_ girl…" Riku put his arm around Kairi, making her blush severely. She felt really strange, but kind of liked it. Hinato yawned and crossed his arms. He had no idea why he was still sticking around these people.

"I need to talk to Kairi." Sora's tone got a little angrier, but Riku only pulled her closer. He was definitely taller than Sora, and had a lot more muscle than Sora did, but yet Sora didn't back down at all.

"Come on, Kairi. Let's go." Riku took her hand and started walking off. Kairi said nothing; she just followed. Holding his hand really made her day. It almost seemed as if they were going out now. Hinato followed at a distance behind them.

Once they finally reached Kairi's house, Riku still hadn't let go of her hand. Kairi blushed as he pulled her in for a hug. Hinato waved to them and headed back to his own house. Kairi looked into Riku's eyes again.

"Th-thank you…" She was amazed.

"Anytime…" He smiled.

"Hey Riku…" Kairi was dying to ask him, "did you mean it when you said…"

"That you were my girl?" He finished her sentence.

"Eh… yeah…"

"Do you want to be? Because I really like you. I don't like how he treats you."

"Um…" She wanted to say 'yes,' but it just wouldn't come out. Riku waited for a response, but once he realized he wasn't getting one, he simply laughed.

"That's alright. I'll give you time to think about it." He poked her forehead, chuckled and started walking off. Kairi stood there, almost paralyzed.

"Riku!"

"Yes?" He turned around.

"I… I hope you have a great rest of the day…"

He laughed, nodded and continued walking. Kairi waved again and waited until he was out of sight. Taking a deep breath, she immediately realized that she basically just turned down the guy she's had the biggest crush on for the past few years! She had to go somewhere, so she headed over to Selphie's house.

-+-

"WHAT AN IDIOT!" Selphie yelled.

"I don't know what happened! I'm sorry, Selphie!" Kairi bowed.

"I want you to call him RIGHT NOW and tell him that you want to go out with him!" Selphie threw the phone at Kairi. She almost dropped it, looked over at Selphie, and then at the phone. She knew Riku's number by heart, but didn't have the strength to dial it… for the first time ever…

"Let me do it!" Selphie grabbed the phone. Kairi's eyes widened.

"WAIT!"

But Selphie wouldn't give up the phone and Kairi had to end up chasing her around the room for it. As Selphie ran, she had already dialed the number and was holding it to her ear.

"Yes, Riku?" They both got quiet. Selphie looked over at Kairi and smiled. "Kairi wants to speak to you…"

"What? No!" Selphie gave her the phone anyway and ran off.

"Hello?" Riku's deep voice came into the phone, making Kairi's stomach twist.

"H-hi…"

"Oh, hey Kairi… you wanted to speak to me?"

"Um… no…"

"What?"

"I mean!! Um! Actually…" She pondered for a moment. "Hey… can you meet me tonight?"

"Sure… when and where?"

"Town Square… 7."

"Alright. I'll see you then, babe."

Kairi almost gasped at the last word. Riku had never been this flirtatious to her before. Ever since he went on that vacation, he's been acting like her boyfriend…

"Kairi, remember this?" Selphie showed her the picture she saw before of them as kids. Riku was in the background, along with another boy. Kairi took a closer look at the picture. The boy had brown hair, blue eyes and a goofy smile. What was more noticeable was the scar on his left arm.

"Hey, Selphie…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who that boy is?"

"Oh, you don't remember him? He was my neighbor. I think his name was… Sora or something. I don't remember his last name, but isn't it AWESOME that he has the same name as Sora Yinemoto? I'm going to name my children after Sora Yinemoto… Sora has a sister named Kimi… so I'm going to name my daughter that and—"

As Selphie went on and on about her wastefully lustful feelings for the teen celebrity, Kairi was really starting to wonder more and more about the boy in the picture.

"And when we get married, we're going to buy our own island and—"

"Selphie, do you know what happened to him?" Kairi interrupted.

Selphie stopped and looked over at Kairi. "He moved… I can't believe you don't remember him… you were the first one he fell in love with before he left…" Gasping, she covered her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that…"

"He fell in love with me? Then it must not have been long ago…"

"Yeah, right before we entered high school…"

"Sora… Sora…" Kairi juggled images through her head, but nobody came to mind—except Sora Yinemoto. It had been about four years since they entered high school. How could Kairi forget someone that seemed so important to her? It didn't make any sense whatsoever…

As Kairi made her way home, she had to think of what she was going to say to Riku in a few hours. However, she could not get Sora Yinemoto, or the boy in the picture off of her mind.

_Flashback _

Suddenly everything got quiet. Not really knowing what was happening at the moment, Kairi snapped back into reality only to realize that…

Sora was kissing her!

"EWWW!" She pushed Sora off of her. He tripped over the table and fell onto the floor. The two men cleared their throats but stayed in place.

"YOU LITTLE… PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Don't you remember me, Kairi?" He blurted out.

"WHAT? NO! I HATE YOU!" She made a run for it.

End of Flashback

How did Sora Yinemoto know her? Yeah it was a coincidence that he had the same name as the boy in the picture… but…

_"You were the first one he fell in love with before he left…"_

Selphie's words were making this even harder on her. Did Sora Yinemoto really fall in love with her before?

"Hinato!" Kairi looked up. She saw Hinato in his front yard, getting yelled at by his mother.

"What do you want?" He yelled back to her.

Kairi couldn't decipher what she said, but Hinato immediately ignored her and continued doing whatever he was doing. Kairi stopped in front of the grass.

"Oh… hey." He glanced at her and then continued scraping wood with a knife.

"Um…" Kairi walked up to him. "What… are you doing?"

"I'm going to build something."

"HINATO, DO YOU WANT ANOTHER BEATING?"

"SHUT UP, DEVIL WOMAN!" He yelled back at her.

"Beating?" Kairi said aloud without meaning to. He didn't answer her, but she noticed his grip got tighter on the knife. She couldn't see his eyes, but could tell he wasn't exactly in the best mood.

"I'll… catch you later…"

**A/N**: What will Kairi say to Riku? What exactly is Hinato making? Will Kairi ever find out who the boy in the picture was? Review, review review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Well I haven't had as much success with this story as I've hoped to, but I still enjoy writing it. So thanks to those who have been reading every chapter, and here's an update, so enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

All Selphie spoke of, breathed, and dreamt of was Sora Yinemoto for the next few days. It was really irritating Kairi, so she had to stay away from her for the time being to keep her sanity. Hinato had asked her to hang out that night, so it was all cool. She was going to meet him at the arcade. It seems, like every guy, he's a huge gaming fan. Lucky for him, Kairi liked playing video games and stuff like that too. She was very competitive.

"So this isn't like… a date, right?" She made sure of. Hinato gave her a strange look.

"Heck no."

"Okay, good… because…"

"Don't worry. I know you're with Riku."

"Um… about… that…" Kairi put her head down. She'd rather forget that night…

_Flashback_

"Hey, Kairi. I've been waiting for you." Riku smiled, giving her a hug. Kairi gladly hugged back, but when they embraced she felt a little strange for some reason. With a sort of disturbed look on her face, Riku could only wonder if something was wrong. Kairi cleared her throat and stood up straight.

"Listen… Riku… I…" 

"I know, you don't have to say it." Riku put his hands on Kairi's shoulders. "We've been really good friends for a long time. Now that I think about it, I really don't want to ruin that, so I'm going to have to decline. I'd rather be single right now."

"W-what?" Kairi looked up at him, but he only smiled, making it really confusing for her.

He took his hands off of her and started to walk the other way but then stopped. "Friendship is the most important thing to me. It always lasts longer than love." He turned to face her. "I don't want to be with anyone right now."

"Riku… that's not…"

"Anyway, I have somewhere to be." He said in a low tone. "I hope you understand." And with that, he just left her there, lost for words.  
End of Flashback

"I'm sorry," was all Hinato could say to Kairi's dramatic little story. At first it irritated her but then she figured it was alright because they really didn't know each other very well anyway, so It'd be a little strange if he started sympathizing her. He didn't seem like the type for sympathy anyway. He picked up a basketball and shot his last hoop, causing about twenty-five tickets to come out of the slot. 

"Wow, good job!" Kairi congratulated.

"Your turn." He grinned, handing her a ball.

"Oh… I'm not really good at this…"

"Here, I'll help you." He got behind her, put his hands on her arms and moved them the way they should go. "Are you okay with this?" Kairi nodded, and with his help, shot the ball but missed. He let go.

"That's alright. Sorry if that was a little awkward." Hinato said. "Try again. You can do it."

Kairi nodded and shot the ball. She missed again, but was able to laugh about it that time… and the time after that, and the time after that. Hinato decided to move onto something else. They went to get something to eat.

"So… is Hinato your first name?" Kairi asked as she sipped on a soda. He didn't answer at first because he was chewing, but then nodded.

"Y-yeah."

"I see… so what was the other place like?"

"It was… alright, I guess." He didn't make eye contact with her. His bangs hid his blue eyes from her.

"I've lived here all my life." There was silence. "So… tell me why… on the first day of school…"

"Hm?" He looked up.

"On the first day of school you seemed kind of… emo… sorry to say it… but now you're like a completely different person…" Kairi said.

Hinato set down his drink and raised an eyebrow at her, but then cleared his throat. "Oh… uh… I don't know."

Kairi remembered Hinato in his front yard the other day when she was walking home. His mother was yelling at him something really mean, which probably caused his actions. But they became friends so quickly, she didn't even get a chance to see who he really was. She felt like she had just met a stranger and went to the arcade with him.

Suddenly, Hinato's eyes widened. "Um, Kairi…" He laughed. "Let's go outside, come on." 

Without giving her a chance to finish eating, he tried dragging her out the back door. His grip was pretty tight; it didn't hurt her but she really wanted to know why he wanted to leave so badly.

"Hinato! Hinato! Hey! What are you doing?"

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" They went around front to his car. Kairi got in the front seat, but it was too late.

"Hey… isn't that Riku?" She squinted her eyes.

"No." Hinato said quickly, starting the car.

"No, wait!" Kairi opened the door and got out slowly. Riku was with some dark haired girl over at the entrance, and they seemed pretty close to each other. Kairi stayed hidden and just watched and observed their actions. He had his arm around her and was whispering things into her ear.

"Kairi, please get back into the car…" Hinato begged, but she didn't listen.

Kairi saw Riku kiss the girl and then walk inside. Her eyes widened and she felt as if she was about to throw up. Without taking her eyes off the entrance, she slowly got back into the car and slouched down in her seat. Hinato sighed.

"I tried to—"

"Why…"

"Because I didn't—"

"Why did Riku do this to me… he said he wanted to be single…"

-+-

School was going to be rough the next few days. She didn't talk to Riku at all, and he was kind of wondering what was up. He never asked though, until the third day he realized she was in fact angry with him.

"Kairi, why won't you talk to me?" He tried getting her alone, but every time someone else would always pop up.

"KAIRI, PARTY AT SORA'S HOUSE!" She _informed_ her, and just then, Sora Yinemoto was coming over to her. Riku turned around and left. At the same time, Hinato walked up and stood next to Kairi. A bunch of girls followed Sora down the hallway. Soon he was face to face with her.

"You should come. I'm giving you a _special_ invitation." He smiled. The girls swooned.

"And if I don't?"

Sora sighed and started pondering on a good excuse. Kairi crossed her arms and waited for an answer from the celebrity. Sora looked her straight in the eye and moved a bit closer. Kairi backed up, causing her to run straight into Hinato, who helped her stay balanced.

"You're the only one I think about…" Sora looked deeply into her eyes. 

"Look, just because you're some big celebrity doesn't mean I'm going to treat you like royalty. I mean, you just came up to me one day and pretended to _remember_ me from somewhere, when really it's just your little scheme to get into my pants! I have NO interest in you, so leave me alone!" Kairi slammed her locker shut and stormed off.

"I want to show you something, so make sure you show up tonight!" Sora called after her.

"ARGH!" Kairi left.

- - -

**A/N**: Well? Liked it? Loved it? Then review it! I think all authors do it, but the more reviews they get the faster they update… XD hehehehee, so review, and you shall have an update veeery soon!

__


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kairi debated for hours on whether or not she should go to Sora Yinemoto's party that night. As much as she didn't want to see his face, she did want to see what he had to show her; unless that was just another one of his little schemes…

Kairi fell back on her bed and sighed deeply. Her eyes followed the fan's motion making her a little dizzy. She looked over to the side and spotted an old yearbook. She grabbed it, sat up and started flipping through pages. It was her 8th grade yearbook. There were two 'teams' in the 8th grade. Kairi flipped to her team and started looking at all the people she knew from six years ago. Names she hadn't heard in years appeared, and she started to wonder where they came from.

"Hm? Sor—"

"Kairi, come here please!" Yelled her mother. Setting down the book, she turned off her light and went downstairs to see what her mother wanted. She just wanted her to put clothes away, so Kairi took the clothes upstairs. Just as she was about to reach for the book again, the phone rang. It was Selphie.

"KAIRI, PLEASE COME WITH ME! I BEG YOU!" She pleaded over the phone. Obviously she wanted to go to Sora Yinemoto's big party that night, but Kairi really didn't want to go.

"Why me? Can't you ask Tifa?" Kairi whined.

"NO! She doesn't understand my _love_ for Sora! Please can you come over NOW?"

"…Fine…"

Kairi grabbed her purse and headed over to Selphie's. The last person she wanted to see or think about was Sora Yinemoto, but since Selphie was her friend she decided to be nice and help her with her lustfully wasteful feelings. 

"Should I wear this? What about this?" Selphie rummaged through tons of different outfits. "Maybe he likes short skirts? I know! I'll stuff my bra! Kairi, gimme those socks!"

"NO!" Kairi looked at her strangely. She went over to Selphie's closet, thought for a moment, and then picked out a yellow dress. "Wear this. If you don't hurry, you'll be late."

After Selphie was ready, they both left the house. Kairi spoke up. "I'll walk with you to the street, but then I'll go home."

"Nooo! You HAVE to stay with me! Please?!"

"Selphie… I really don't want to see Sora…"

"WHY NOT? He's the most handsome, funniest, best, dreamiest guy in the world!"

"Not to me…"

Selphie gave her a strange look. Kairi would expect her to yell more random things about him, but she just kept quiet for a bit. It was getting dark.

"Are… you sure? I… I'm so shy around him… and… I'd feel so much better if you were around…"

Kairi sighed. Well, Sora _did_ want to show her something, but what if Selphie is there to see that _something_? Whatever it was, Kairi didn't know what to expect. She knew Selphie will be following him… and she didn't want her to see anything she didn't want to…

"Okay… I'll stay for about 30 minutes… but after that, I'm gone, okay?"

"YAY!" Selphie ignored the part about thirty minutes, because she acted as if Kairi would be staying with her all night. They turned onto the street Sora lived on. It was a huge mansion, with about eighteen billion windows and a beautiful balcony on top. The driveway was really long. Other people that looked slightly rich drove up in rich cars. Kairi could hear music playing. The door was open to anyone.

"Why am I here?" Kairi whined as she walked inside. The music was so loud that she couldn't even hear herself. She made sure Sora wasn't around and moved cautiously around the dancing people.

-+-

"Aren't you going down to the party, Sir?" Asked Rob.

"I will…" He took something out of a small drawer and held it in his hand. After staring at it for a moment, he put it into his pocket.

"What's that you've got there?" Bob asked.

"Oh… just… something."

Sora fixed his tie and made his way down the stairs to where the party was. His room was on the third floor. Nobody was allowed to pass the second floor, which had a kitchen, a few rooms, etc. The first floor also had a kitchen, but it was used more for businesses.

"SOOORA!" Screamed a few girls as they saw him walk down the stairs. He greeted them with a smile.

_"I really hope she's here…"_ Sora thought as he looked around in the crowd of over two hundred people. He saw a few redheads, but none of them resembled Kairi. He started to think that she didn't even show up.

Sora danced a little bit to the music, but his mind was elsewhere. Everyone cheered him on and the daring ones danced with him. He could feel woman's parts rubbing up against him, but he wasn't aroused by it at all. One girl got so close to his face that he could have sworn if he moved closer they would've kissed, but he kept his distance. Kairi was the only one he could think about…

Sora went to the kitchen to get a drink. People naturally moved out of the way for him. As he drank some water, a few girls came up to him and asked for his autograph. Sora signed their shirts in permanent marker and even signed one girl's bra. He felt a little strange doing so, but he couldn't refuse. This is the kind of life he had to live…

Kairi was feeling a little exhausted, so she went in search for a bathroom. Passing the kitchen, Sora spotted her.

"Kairi! Hey! Wait!" Sora tried pushing through the crowd, but people only tried dancing with him and pulled him back. Kairi continued to look for a bathroom, absentminded to the fact that Sora had seen her. She was feeling really dizzy and felt like she could throw up any second. She knew she should not have had too much of the punch, but she couldn't help it at the time.

Once she finally found a restroom, there were already people in there making out. Pretending like they weren't even there, she ran over to the toilet and leaned over. The two people got grossed out and left, shutting the door behind them. Kairi was left alone in the bathroom. She didn't know why she felt so sick all of a sudden. There was a knock at the door.

"Kairi…? Are you in here?" She heard a girl's voice. The door opened.

"Namine?" Kairi looked up and saw a blonde girl standing next to her with a rag.

"Here, let me help you. I saw you come in here and I wanted to know if you were okay…"

"Thank… you…"

"Kairi?" Sora appeared at the door.

"Oh no! Now I _really_ feel sick!" Kairi tried making herself throw up, but it wouldn't work. Namine didn't freak out at Sora's presence at all, which made her feel a little better because if it were Selphie, she'd ditch her automatically.

"Oh, Sora… there you are." Another sweet voice was heard. It was Aerith, his supposive girlfriend.

"Um… Aerith… I…"

"Could you leave us alone?" Namine asked, sounding a bit rude. "Both of you." Sora glared at her for a few moments. Namine smirked. "Shoo!" 

"Come on, dear… I'm sure Kairi would like to be left alone." Aerith pulled him away.

"No! I have to talk to her!" Sora broke free. "This is my house, so I can be wherever I want! Namine, get out of here and let me talk to Kairi!"

"You know," Namine stood up. "You should watch what you drink. I hear someone around here is spiking the drinks." She helped Kairi up and escorted her past them. Sora looked at the cup he was holding and dropped it. Namine looked back and smiled, then took Kairi out of the house.

-+-

"What happened… to me?" Kairi asked as she lay safe and sound in her bed. Namine shrugged and set down a glass of water next to her bed, along with a pill.

"Take it. It'll make you feel better." She smiled sweetly.

Kairi slowly put the green pill into her mouth, drank some water and swallowed it. She fell asleep right after that. Namine left.

-+-

The next morning, Selphie called, waking Kairi up at about nine o'clock.

"Kairi!! Are you alrite? I heard you left early! Better yet, is Sora alright? Oh… I was so worried! I couldn't find you!" Selphie cried.

"Huh?" Kairi blinked a few times.

"Last night! The party! You ran off somewhere and then I didn't see you since! Namine told me you felt sick or something!"

"What… are you talking about?" Kairi was so confused. She didn't remember anything. "What party?"

"Sora Yinemoto's party! DUH! It must be too early in the morning…"

"Who… is that?"

"Wh-what? Come on, I know its early… stop playing around! You know, Sora Yinemoto… the one I have posters and plushies and even a certificate from the internet that says we're married? The big actor?"

"Actor…?"

"Kairi, are you sick?"

"No, I feel fine. I'm just confused. I don't remember a party… or even getting sick."

"Are you… serious?" Selphie hesitated. "You really don't… remember anything?"

"Nothing at all."

-+-

School came around that Monday. As usual, Kairi was ready and out the door on time. She arrived at school about twenty minutes later and went straight to class. She really didn't have any feeling of excitement, boredom, or anger. She was just, normal today. She took a seat in her desk and stared blankly at the board. Class didn't start for another ten minutes. Hinato entered the room.

"Hey Kairi." He greeted, patting her shoulder.

"Hello!"

Sora Yinemoto walked into the room followed by a bunch of girls. He wasn't very happy, so the crowd just scattered and left him alone. Kairi didn't get to see his face. Namine entered the room with Selphie and sat in Selphie's seat. Hinato glared at her.

"Um… that's… my seat…" Selphie told her.

"Let's trade. I want to be closer to Kairi." Namine grinned at her.

"But—"

"Please, Selphie?" Kairi asked. Selphie looked at them both strangely.

"Okay…" She sat in Namine's desk on the other side of the room.

"Hey, who's the guy sitting up front? He's cute." Kairi said, obviously talking about Sora.

"Huh??" Hinato looked up, confused.

"Who is he??" Kairi asked again.

"Um… that's…"

"Sora Yinemoto." Namine interrupted. "I think he really likes you."

"What?" Kairi laughed. "That's crazy. I don't even know him."

"Kairi… is this some kind of joke?" Hinato asked.

"No… why?" Kairi smiled at him and then turned back around. Hinato looked over at Namine, then back to Kairi. Sora got up and came over to them.

"Hey… Kairi… feeling better?" He asked. Selphie watched, but stayed quiet.

"What do you mean?" She asked shyly, blushing a little. He raised an eyebrow at the awkwardness. Hinato watched in confusion and Namine just sighed dreamily at the two. She glanced back at Hinato a few times, but her main focus was on Sora and Kairi.

Sora rubbed the back of his head and laughed a little; he wasn't sure what was so funny, nor was he sure what exactly was going on. Kairi was acting really strange today. 

"Um… I never got to show you that thing I wanted to show you…" He reached into his pocket. "So… um…" He pulled out a star-shaped charm. Hinato's eyes widened as he quickly got up and reached for it. However, he failed because Sora pulled it out of the way and looked at him strangely. Namine glared at him.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sora asked.

"How did you—I mean…" Hinato looked around. He noticed everyone was staring at him. He slowly sat back down. After a few moments, Sora turned back to Kairi.

"I wanted to return this to you… hopefully you remember me… now?" Sora gave her the charm. She examined it for a few seconds. "Well?"

"It… looks familiar…" She kept looking at the charm and then back at Sora, as if she was trying to find a resemblance. Sora clasped his hands together begging for her to remember in his head, but nothing came.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Are you sure? Don't you remember when you and I would take those long walks on the beach… where you would tell me that we'll always be together… and then one day I have to leave to start my acting career… and now…" A tear fell from his eye. "You don't even know who I am? What happened, Kairi? What _happened_?"

Hinato was really getting ticked off at the moment. He wanted to just get up and strangle the teen celebrity, but that would cause way too much trouble. He couldn't believe Kairi was buying this act, but then again she was being pretty strange herself. He glared over at Namine who merely laughed.

"Oh… my gosh… now I remember!" Kairi took another look at the charm, interrupting Hinato's thoughts. "This… this _is_ mine!" 

-+-

"ARGH! I CANT STAND HER!" Hinato screamed as he walked home with Selphie. She looked up and blinked. 

"Huh?"

"Namine is so… GRR!" Hinato kicked a rock. "I want to _kill_ her!"

"Why? Hey! Don't say that about my friend!" Selphie defended.

"Don't you see? Namine is pure evil!" Hinato told her. "She's always been that way!"

"Hey! You don't know her! Shut up!" Selphie was getting angry. Hinato paused for a moment, and then shut his mouth. He didn't want to say anything else.

"Selphie! Hinato! Wait for me!" Kairi ran up to them excitedly. "Guess what!!"

"WHAT?" Hinato yelled, not really meaning to. "Uh… sorry…"

Kairi blinked a few times, but then ignored him. "I have a date with Sora!"

"WHAT?" Selphie and Hinato said in unision.

-+-

**A/N:** Wow wow, what will happen next? Will she start to remember Sora now? Why is Hinato so angry at Namine? Review please!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**  
Sora Yinemoto came to pick Kairi up around seven-thirty. He didn't tell her where they were going, so Kairi could only wonder. She was dressed and ready to go when he arrived, but unfortunately her parents were home.

"I want to meet your date!" Her mom cheered.

"How old is he?" Her father asked, glaring.

The doorbell rang. Without hesitation, her mother went to the door and opened it. Kairi could hear Sora's voice in the other room. She was really nervous, because her dad had gone to the garage in search for _something_. Afraid something bad would happen, she grabbed Sora's arm and ran out of the house. Her mother waved at them without even remembering that she wanted to meet the guy formally.

"My dad's a little creepy." Kairi told Sora, explaining why they were in such a hurry. He nodded and opened the door for her. It was a beautiful BMW Z4. Kairi got inside and fastened her seat belt as Sora got in on the other side.

As they were on the road, Sora wore sunglasses and a hat to hide his identity. He told her about the time fans chased his car down the road and he didn't want that to happen.

"I want tonight to be perfect. You'll fall in love with me all over again… trust me." He smiled at her, making her blush severely. Kairi took out her star charm and stared at it for a while.

-+-

_Ring Ring._

"Hello?" Selphie answered happily.

"Hey. It's Hinato."

"Hi!"

"Do you know where her and _Sora_ are going?" He asked.

"She said she wasn't sure. He didn't tell her… although it still… hurts me that she's going with someone I've always loved…"

"Whatever… let's _spy_ on them. I think I know exactly where they're going…" Hinato hung up the phone.

-+-

Once Kairi realized that they were heading towards the beach, she felt a little embarrassed because she wasn't exactly dressed to go to the beach. She was wearing a knee-length white skirt that she just bought along with a strapless long sleeved top and a few necklaces. Her charm dangled on her bracelet.

"We're here." Sora helped her out of the car and locked the doors. The sun was setting. Over in the distance, Kairi could see a picnic set just for them, with a waiter standing next to it. Sora took her hand in his and went over there, walking slowly and getting very close. Kairi giggled and played along, even though she was being very shy.

They sat down close to each other. The waiter handed them one drink with two straws and a stand to put it in so it didn't fall over onto the sand or something. Kairi blushed at sharing a cup, but she was pretty excited. Sora reached over and put the picnic box into his lap and opened it.

-+-

Hinato and Selphie arrived at the beach and hid behind some bushes. The beach was completely empty; Sora had reserved it just for the date. Hinato took out some binoculars. His instincts were right; just as he thought, Sora took her here.

"How'd you know they'd be here?" Selphie asked loudly. He shushed her and gave her some binoculars.

"You've gotta promise to keep your mouth SHUT at all costs!" Hinato whispered. Selphie nodded and looked through the binoculars.

"I wish we could hear what they were saying." Selphie said in a normal tone, causing Hinato to hit himself in the head. He had no idea why he brought her with him; She was clearly obsessed with the actor.

"If only we could get closer…" Hinato saw some bushes near where they were sitting. He hesitated for a moment, then started to move over quietly, watching carefully. He dragged Selphie; and surprisingly she was silent as well, even though inside her heart was beating really quickly because of the teen celebrity with her best friend. They safely made it closer to the two; about six feet away.

"Kairi… I've waited so long to do this…"

"Do what?" She looked at him. Sora's eyes stared deeply into hers, putting Kairi in a trance that she couldn't escape. He moved a bit closer, bringing his head around to her face. Putting his hand on her neck and massaging it, he kissed her passionately. Kairi didn't back away.

"What in the—" Hinato stopped himself from saying anything else.

"You like Kairi, don't you?" Selphie whispered. "That's weird, you don't even know her…"

"_HE _doesn't know her! I know her! Why I'd oughta…"

Selphie held onto his wrist. Strangely, Kairi and Sora didn't notice.

"Well…" Sora and Kairi separated, but his hand traveled down and grabbed her hand. "I wanted to remind you of that night… the night before I left that you seem to have forgotten…"

Kairi stared at him blankly, not having a clue what he was talking about. She decided to go along with it and just waited for him to do something.

"You wrote me a little letter…" Sora reached into his pocket. Hinato watched in rage, really trying not to jump up from the bushes and knock his teeth out. Sora took out a small, but ripped piece of paper. "I don't have the last part to it because… it was torn off but… here goes… this is what _you_ wrote to me and gave to me that morning before I left…"

_"Thinking of you, wherever you are,  
We pray for our sorrows to end,  
And hope that our thoughts will blend,  
Now I will step forward to realize this wish…"_

"THIS IS BULL—" Hinato stood up and yelled, getting their attention. Automatically, Sora stood up defensively.

"Hinato… Selphie?" Kairi hid behind Sora. "Why… are you guys here? Were you… spying on me?"

"I didn't want to! But but… Hinato made me!" Selphie whined. Hinato was too busy glaring at Sora to say anything about it. He looked down at the letter in his hand and grabbed it successfully. Sora then tried punching him, but he dodged and Sora fell face-flat into the sand. Kairi gasped and kneeled down to help him up, but he pushed her over and tried hitting Hinato again.

"Whatever you do… don't give this to ANYONE!" Hinato gave the paper to Selphie, who was too afraid to even move. Sora tackled him to the ground and started punching him. Hinato grabbed Sora's wrist and twisted it, punching him in the face with his other hand. Bodyguards showed up and grabbed the two off of each other, pulling them separate ways. Kairi was covering her mouth in shock.

"THAT IS MINE!" Hinato screamed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sora yelled, trying to break free of Rob's grip. Hinato struggled to do the same, but was unsuccessful. Bob dragged Hinato away in the sand. Selphie ran after him with the letter. Kairi had no idea what to do.

"I'm… sorry!" She ran home crying.

"Kairi!" Sora and Hinato said in unison. They glared at each other. Hinato was pushed out into the road.

"Leave, or I'll call the cops on both of you!" Bob threatened. "Sora, get in the car; we're going home. Your mother requests that you not get into any trouble!"

-+-

Hinato and Selphie walked down the street kicking rocks. He pulled out the letter and looked at it. Selphie asked, "That's yours?"

"Well, well…"

"Hi Namine! What are you doing out so late?" Selphie asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just… taking a walk." Something about the tone of her voice seemed strange to Hinato, but he remained silent and just glared.

"Oh, hello Hinato. Didn't see you there. Ever since you started wearing all these gothic clothes… you know…" Namine giggled, but then her eyes widened when she looked at what he was holding. "I've… gotta go!"

-+-

They arrived at his house. Guessing that he was inviting her inside, she followed and shut the door. Nobody else was home. The TV had been left on. It was a pretty messy house for Selphie's taste, but she didn't say anything.

"I want to show you something." He opened the door to his room and went over to the desk. In a small drawer, he pulled something out.

"…Oh my gosh…" Selphie's eyes widened.

-+-+-

**A/N**: Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sora and Kairi returned back to his mansion. He had calmed down a little by then and decided to keep that attitude for her so he didn't mess anymore things up. He took her hand and followed Rob and Bob up to the doors. They went inside, but he stayed with her outside.

"You mean so much to me…" He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Kairi jumped, but played along. She smiled, even blushing a little. Kairi touched his shoulders lightly with hers, a little shy at first but then loosened up. Sora laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kairi asked; her face red.

"You're so cute…" One of his hands moved up to her hair as he pushed it out of the way. He closed his eyes and made his move, but just before his lips could touch hers, someone called his name.

"SORA! You _have to go, NOW_!" Namine ran up to them, pulled Sora's arm and forced him to come inside the mansion, leaving Kairi there completely confused. Just before the door closed, she was able to grab his other arm and play the little 'tug of war' her and Namine were about to do.

"What in the world? He's mine!" Kairi yelled.

"He _has to GO!_" Namine gave one last forceful tug and won him over, shutting the door. She almost smashed Kairi's hand in the door, but Kairi moved it just in time. She stood there, shocked. As she stood in front of the door, she realized that her vision was getting a little blurry. Suddenly a strange feeling came over her. Her mind started playing tricks on her, her arms were controlling their selves, and even her legs were trying to make her turn and walk away. Not able to take it, Kairi fainted.

-+-

Inside, Namine had already dragged a very refusing Sora up to his room. Breathing heavily, she pointed over to the window. Raising one eyebrow, Sora kept his stare until he got to the window, and then looked down. Gasping, he wanted to run for the door, but Namine wouldn't let him leave.

"Sora, the pill is wearing off. She's going to be herself again unless we find some other way to feed her the pill!"

"But—well, she's uncon—I mean! Ah!!" Sora had no idea what he was saying. "This is wrong, Namine! I don't like doing this!"

"Don't like doing _what_?" Namine crossed her arms and glared.

"Lying to Kairi! Drugging her… and…"

"Oh my gosh, look Sora, when you agreed to do this, you swore to me that you would not back down. You've got her tied around your finger!"

"But what does _Kairi_ have to do with _anything_?" Sora yelled. "Why do you want me going after her? What if I don't want to??"

Namine's jaw dropped as her arms returned to her sides. A smirk formed across her face as she merely started laughing; nonstop.

"What the hell is so funny?" Sora asked.

"I don't believe this! Have you actually fallen in love with her?" Namine was too astounded to say anymore and just continued to laugh hysterically. Sora clenched his fists tightly, not able to respond. He looked away.

"Once she wakes up, she's not going to remember anything that happened."

"But—" Sora paused and looked at Namine suspiciously. "You… you've done this to her before… haven't you?"

"Of course I have, but only once before."

Suddenly Sora's body took over as he rushed out the door and ran downstairs. Rob and Bob did nothing about it. He grabbed his jacket and went outside. Kairi was already awake. 

-+-

"Hey! Where did you get _that_?" Selphie asked. Hinato had the same picture she had in her room of the kids. 

"You gave me a copy. Remember?" After she didn't answer, he merely sighed and set it back down. "A long time ago, you, me, and—"

Selphie gasped. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S YOU!"

-+-

"WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled, getting up and covering herself defensively.

"Kairi—I mean… no, it's not like that! Listen…" Sora searched for the words to say, but he couldn't think of anything.

"You pervert! Why did you drag me here? What have you done to me! Oh…" Kairi said dramatically, "I hope nothing hurts when I walk!"

"What? No! I didn't do anything to you! Listen, you have to get out of here!" Sora's eyes widened. "I mean—"

"It'll be _my PLEASURE_!" Kairi started walking off as quickly as she could, but Sora ran after her. He grabbed her wrist.

"What in the world? Who do you think you are? Just because you're some kind of big shot celebrity doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love with you or something! You're the dumbest person I've ever met!" 

_'Is this what she really thinks of me…?'_ Sora thought to himself, but then shook his head. "No, listen to me. I want you leave not because I want you to… but there's other reasons…"

"What??" Kairi tried to decipher what he just said, but he didn't give her time. He pulled her down to the end of the street; Kairi whining of course and trying to get away the entire time. Once they got to the end of the street, Kairi broke free of his grip.

"I can leave by myself, you know!"

"Yes, Kairi. So why are you still hanging around him?"

"Huh? Namine! Thank goodness!" She hugged her. Sora gritted his teeth and pulled Kairi off of her.

"What are you doing?" Kairi yelled at him.

"You need better friends." Sora turned and walked off. Namine gasped and tried to look innocent, but Kairi didn't notice anything suspicious.

"ARGH! He makes me so mad!!" Kairi stomped off. Namine just stood there smiling for a while and then headed back to the mansion.

-+-

Selphie and Hinato spent the next hour talking about memories and what they've been doing for the past few years. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten him. His name was Sora Hinato, but never preferred to be called by his first name by anyone but his friends. 

"I must call Kairi!"

"It's no use…" Hinato said. (**A/N: If I call him Sora, people will get confused; so for now, we will use his last name still**)

"But… if we show her the picture and tell her everything, she's bound to remember! I'm calling!" Selphie put the phone up to her ear. 

"Whatever…"

-+-

"Hm? Oh, hi Selphie." Kairi answered the phone.

"KAIRI, GET YOUR BOOTEH OVER HERE NOW!"

"Over _where_??"

"Sor—Hinato's house! Hurry up!" She hung up.

Since Kairi was already headed in that direction, she decided she might as well stop by and see what was up. However, she couldn't get Sora Yinemoto off of her mind and why in the world she was at his mansion on the ground. _Anything_ could've happened! Kairi figured not to tell Hinato and Selphie about it.

-+-

"About time you got here!" Selphie said as she pulled her inside. They went to the kitchen where Hinato was cooking something. He looked up at her, but words couldn't escape his mouth, so he just continued stirring and adding things. 

"Hinato is making something very special!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Oh… really?" Kairi wanted to go over and see, but Hinato stopped her.

"It's… a surprise. Please don't look…" He felt so nervous at the moment. Noticing this, Selphie decided to take Kairi into the TV room.

"So… what's going on?" Kairi asked, hoping Selphie didn't ask where she's been.

"Oh nothing." Selphie seemed overly excited; more excited than she usually was, which was pretty bad for Kairi. Selphie could barely keep still, but the strange thing was that she wasn't saying a word.

"O…kay…" Kairi leaned back on the couch. The TV was on, but it was silent. She looked for the remote. It was under the couch. She un-muted it and flipped through the channels. The news was on, and it showed Sora Yinemoto. Selphie grabbed the controller so Kairi couldn't flip it.

_(on the news)_

"Famous teen star, Sora Yinemoto is suing his cousin, Namine Kamishi for drugging some of his friends. We have the young celebrity here now."

It showed Sora Yinemoto in front of the mansion Kairi had just left. The reporter put the microphone up to him.

"Well, she's just been really annoying lately and I'm sick of it. There's no other way to stop this. She's literally messed up the lives of a few people I know."

"How so?" The reporter asked.

"I cannot say on national television."

Hinato came into the room to say that it was done, but hearing what Sora was talking about, he wanted to listen. Namine appeared on the screen.

_"I have no idea what he's talking about. I think he's crazy. I wouldn't drug anyone!" She laughed._

"BULL—" Hinato yelled. After noticing that Selphie and Kairi were staring at him strangely, he directed them into the kitchen. "It's… ready."

Kairi and Selphie sat at the table as Hinato served them some Paopu Pie. Excitedly, Selphie took her fork and dug in, without even waiting for anyone else. Hinato laughed and gave Kairi a piece.

"Kairi's _sure_ to remember you after this, Sora!" Selphie didn't realize she used his first name. Hinato's eyes widened and he walked back over to the counter quickly.

"Sora?" Kairi turned around in her chair.

"Kairi! EAT IT!" Selphie demanded.

"Okay, okay…" Kairi picked up her fork. Hinato slowly returned to the table with a plate of his own.

"Ah, such good memories! All we need is Riku and Namine to complete it! We used to do this all the time!" Selphie was so happy.

Kairi was still a little unsure on whether to eat it or not; she wasn't really that hungry. Hinato hesitated before he said anything.

"I… haven't made it in a long time. I hope you like it.'

_Flashback_

"Here you are… this is my first time making this… so don't kill me!" A young boy laughed. Kairi, Selphie, Riku and Namine were all sitting at a picnic table, eager to eat whatever was set in front of them.

"This is called Paopu Pie. My mom said it has some other meaning… but… I'm hungry!" He told them. They all ate happily. The brown haired boy sat next to Kairi. She looked a little unsure about eating it at first.

"Here, let me help you." He said.

"Oh my gosh, it's so obvious!" A young Selphie exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Kairi and the boy said at the same time. They blushed.

End of Flashback

Kairi was doodling with her fork for about two minutes. Hinato and Selphie could only wonder what was going through her head. All of a sudden, she looked over at Hinato strangely.

"You… remind me of someone…"

-+-+-

**A/N**: Hahaa! Does Kairi remember now? Review! Oh, and Happy Easter tomorrow! 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Wow wow! Thank you for all the reviews! Here's a new chapter

_Previously: _

Kairi was doodling with her fork for about two minutes. Hinato and Selphie could only wonder what was going through her head. All of a sudden, she looked over at Hinato strangely.

"You… remind me of someone…"

**Chapter Nine**

There was an awkward silence around the table. Kairi could not take her eyes off of Hinato as she took a few more bites. All of a sudden, she dropped her fork, got up and dashed outside to the street. She looked back at the house for a moment and then ran down the street towards Sora's mansion.

Kairi had no idea what had gotten into her. However, she continued to run and run until she got to his street about ten minutes later. Exhausted and ready to nearly pass out, she noticed that the news reporters and police were still there. But that didn't stop her from running past the guards (that chased after her) to find Sora Yinemoto.

Sora was hiding inside. Kairi got up to the door. It was locked. The guards were right on her tail. She banged on the door and rang the doorbell several times, but Sora must've thought it was just annoying reporters trying to get more information out of him.

"SORA! SORA, PLEASE! IT'S ME, KAIRI! PLEASE COME OUT!"

The guards grabbed her and started dragging her down the long driveway. She knew this would be on national television, but she didn't care. She spotted Sora upstairs in the window. He saw her, gasped and then disappeared. She hoped he would come down to rescue her, and sure enough, he did. Selphie and Hinato arrived at the scene.

Reporters gathered around Sora when he came outside but Rob and Bob shooed them away to make way for the young star. The guards were still holding onto Kairi. Sora approached them, but didn't say anything at first. Everyone was staring at them.

"What is it?" He asked politely. Kairi was panting and trying to break free from the guard's grips, but was unsuccessful.

"Let her go." Sora said. They let go.

Kairi took a few deep breaths. Hinato and Selphie could only watch from behind the gate, not able to hear what was going on. However, Hinato could tell what was about to happen.

After a few more long breaths, Kairi looked into Sora's eyes. He was a little confused. A tear rolled down her cheek before she suddenly threw herself onto Sora, hugging him tightly. Everyone, especially Selphie and Hinato were surprised. Kairi cried as she held onto the teen star.

"Kairi…"

"I'm… SO sorry, Sora…" She sobbed, her grip getting tighter.

"F-for what?"

"I have completely forgotten you… but… but now… I…"

"You mean…" Sora touched her shoulders and pulled her off of him so he could look directly into her tearful eyes. She nodded and tried putting herself back, but he didn't let her. "Kairi… I…"

"Oh _this_ is wonderful!" Hinato said sarcastically. A car pulled up next to them.

"Sora… I don't know why or how I had forgotten you… I feel like such an idiot, but all of a sudden… thanks to a few friends your memory has come back to me…" Kairi managed a smile. "You were the first one I ever fell in love with…"

"But Kairi… I have something to—" Sora was interrupted by the kiss that shocked the public. It was like time had stopped and they were the only two there. Sora had no thoughts, feelings or expressions whatsoever, but Kairi was so emotional she almost had set him in a trance. Once her lips left his, her eyes looked back up at his. Sora moved her bangs out of her face. He had completely forgotten where he was or what was just going on, but he was just about to be reminded by none other than…

"Sora… what are you doing?"

Sora looked up and jumped. Standing in front of the gate was his current girlfriend and co-star, Aerith. His jaw dropped as she stood there, extremely confused and heartbroken at the same time. Sora was at loss for words. Kairi turned and saw Aerith standing there. She gasped. Sora wanted to run over there and explain, but Kairi grabbed his hand.

"I… love you…"

"I cannot _believe_ this!" Hinato screamed and started to walk away angrily. He mumbled things as he headed down the street. Selphie followed. They ran into Namine.

"Aww, looks like Kairi remembers now…" Namine smirked. "It's really cute, actually. I think they make a great couple."

"Namine… what's going on?" Selphie shrieked.

"She remembers him. Isn't it obvious?"

"But that's not—" Selphie was interrupted.

"You little—" Hinato wanted to attack her, but Selphie held him back. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He yelled.

"WHAT IS _YOUR_ PROBLEM?" Namine screamed back at him.

"What the hell did I ever do to you??" Hinato continued.

"What did you do? _What did you do?_" Namine walked back and forth. "YOU COMPLETELY HUMILIATED ME!"

"I barely even knew you! You were the one that—"

"That risked everything I _had_ to be with you?" Namine screamed. "The one that promised she would love you… but what do you do? Run off with that skank!"

"I don't associate with girls that do magic spells or anything stupid like that! I hate it, actually! My _mother_ works with witchcraft!" Hinato confessed.

"IS THAT WHY YOU HAD TO DO THAT TO ME? YOU JUDGED ME, SORA HINATO!"

"DO WHAT? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU THAT CAUSED YOU TO GO OFF AND SCREW WITH THE ONLY GIRL I'VE EVER LOVED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE? I WAS HAPPY!" Hinato took a few breaths. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me… and now… thanks to you… she's drooling over some fake asshole…"

"Oh… all I did was give her that temporary pill… again…"

"You little—whore!"

"Now, now, Hinato… I mean… _Sora_… maybe you should listen to _my_ story first…"

"I DON'T WANT TO! NOW FIX THIS! I gave her the Paopu Pie… and you go off and—"

"That's all she needed! The Paopu Pie was the final ingredient needed to complete her memory, but since Sora Yinemoto took part in this and looked so much like you used to look, her image of you is mixed up. Maybe you shouldn't dress so emo. The pill I gave her was carefully made for that purpose… she took the pill… but I needed to wait for you to make the Paopu Pie for it to go into complete affect. I've been slipping pills randomly into her drinks and such for the past three years so there was not one moment when she even dared to remember who you _really_ were. And now Kairi is making out with someone she never knew in the first place, when really it should've been you. Isn't that why you came back, Sora? Because you were so in love with Kairi… you just couldn't take being away from her after she forgot you three or four years ago, and you wanted to trigger her memory?"

"So that's why—"

"I gave one to Selphie and Riku too, because they really could've screwed things up for me. I pretended to be Kairi and Selphie's friend for the mere purpose of getting revenge on you, Sora…"

"That's just mean!" Selphie yelled. "And for such a stupid reason!"

"I know, right?" Namine laughed hysterically. "I also stole her letter and the lucky charm she gave you and gave them to Sora Yinemoto to use in my plan. Isn't he _such_ a great actor?" She laughed a little more. "But… I think he's fallen in love with her too… so you're too late, _Sora Hinato_."

"Why…"

"Maybe you shouldn't _judge_ others based on one thing!" Namine yelled and walked off. "I hope you've learned your lesson."

"But… I was in love with Kairi… even if I wasn't though… I would never date anyone that reminds me of my mother… so why…" Namine stopped and turned. "Why did you like me so much?"

Namine slowly walked back over to him. Hinato didn't look at her. He flinched a little when she moved his long bangs away from his other eye that they always covered. He had the same aqua blue eyes as Sora Yinemoto.

"I'm not really Sora Yinemoto's cousin… my parents just think of it that way. We grew up together… had fun… etc. but he rejected me. When I saw you though, you were like a replica of him. Since I couldn't have Sora Yinemoto…" She stopped and turned away. She was starting to cry.

"So many people look alike… but you just topped it off… You had the same name, the same hairstyle… everything…" She sniffed. "I gave Sora a pill that made him completely forget about my confession of love, which is why we still associate. However, he can never love me… so if I could at least come close to him…"

"Namine…" Hinato walked over to her. He was actually feeling sorry for the girl that destroyed his life. "I was in love with Kairi… I always have been…"

-+-

"Sora… I love you!" Kairi repeated, but this time a little more dramatic. He was speechless; stuck between two girls that he cared so much about; one more than the other, but he had no idea what he was going to do. Rob and Bob, with the help of a few other guards cleared everyone out and gave these three some private time. Once everyone was gone, it was just Aerith, Sora and Kairi.

"Sora… how could you do this to me…"

"Sora… you said you wanted to remind me who you were!"

"Sora! Talk to me!" Aerith yelled.

"Sora! Come with me!" Kairi begged.

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

"So—"

"STOP IT!" Sora screamed, shocking both of them. Kairi let go and stood there, teary-eyed. He looked over at her. Kairi's sad state made him weak in the knees, and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Kairi… please don't do this…"

"This doesn't make any sense…" Kairi started to cry again. "You've worked so hard to get me to remember you… and now that I do you seem to reject me… I'm so…"

"Sora, _what_ is going on?" Aerith demanded a response. He turned to look at her. Aerith was shaking in her heels.

"Aerith… please… let me…"

"NO!" Aerith ran towards her car and drove off as quickly as possible. Kairi decided it was time to take her leave as well, so she ran past Sora and down the street. She didn't make it very far, because he caught up with her and ran in front of her to block her from going anywhere.

"Why are you doing this? You obviously _hate me_!" Kairi cried.

"How could I _ever_ hate you?" He said in a low tone, pulling her in and kissing her. His feelings were so mixed up right now that he had no idea what he was doing at the moment. He knew it was wrong to be lying to her like Namine wanted him to, but then again, he had also developed very deep feelings for her—_true_ feelings. Almost automatically, Kairi's sadness had turned into mere bliss. Sora enjoyed the reaction and kissed her again. How could he feel this way?

It was getting close to midnight. Kairi and Sora held hands and went back to his mansion. She was going to stay the night, since she really didn't want to leave. They went downstairs to the Entertainment room to watch a movie and just relax. It's like everything that just happened had disappeared and they were in kind of their own little heaven at the moment. Kairi leaned against Sora's shoulder on the couch as he put her arm around her and rested his head on hers. His hand traveled over and held onto her hand, locking it tight. Kairi's stomach twisted at the affection she was getting.

Sora knew he was not the one she was thinking of, so he knew this was going to end eventually. However, he said nothing and decided to play along for the time being, even though he knew he was wrong for it. He wanted to live for the moment, and that was exactly what he was doing. He had fallen in love with a girl he was supposed to kick to the curb once she 'suddenly remembered him,' but he just couldn't do it. Guilt would eat himself up inside for so long if he just continued to lie to her, but the words could not escape from his mouth; especially when his mouth was locked with hers.

"Oh Sora… where in the world have you been all this time?"

"Well… you know… I got that acting career… but with Aerith completely pissed at me… who knows what will happen with the movie…"

"I am _so_ sorry…"

"Hm?" Sora asked.

"All this time… I've been so mean to you… I've completely despised who you were… and yet… now I feel like… I don't know… I regret it…" She paused. "If only I had given you a chance…"

"You…" Sora thought for a few moments. "You did…"

-+-

When school came around, _everyone_ knew about Kairi and Sora Yinemoto. Kairi was a born celebrity overnight. As she walked through the halls with him, everyone just knew things about them. She could see them whispering and hear them talking about it nonstop for days. Hinato seemed to be giving her the silent treatment, but Riku was sick of her ignoring her. During lunch, he just had to confront her about it.

"Don't worry, Riku…" Kairi flashed a smile. "I'm completely over it."

"Over what? What did I do wrong?" Riku asked.

"You hurt me, but its okay. I'm over it." She repeated. Sora Yinemoto came over to her and kissed her.

"Hey man," Sora waved.

"Kairi," he ignored him, "I want to know why you were mad at me, whether you're over it or not!" Riku demanded. Namine came over to them.

"Isn't it obvious?" She giggled. "Back when she liked you, you said you didn't want to be with anyone and went with another girl the next night."

"What? What are you talking about? How did you know I didn't want to—what?" Riku was confusing himself. Kairi looked suspiciously at Namine. Sora glared at her. He knew if he said anything, she could just tell Kairi the truth about everything and blame it on him, which meant he would lose her. There really wasn't anything he could do.

"I haven't been with _anyone_ for three years!" Riku confirmed.

"Yes you have. It was a one night stand, but she was someone." Namine crossed her arms.

"Who? What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's a fake." Hinato came up to them. He stared at Kairi and Sora for a few seconds in disgust. "Riku, I want to talk to you."

"Wait—" Sora Yinemoto interrupted. "_I_ want to talk to him."

"Anything you'd say would just be a bunch of crap. Now let me talk to my best friend."

"Best friend? What?" The poor, confused Riku was dragged away by Hinato.

"Sora…" Kairi said watching the two in wonder. "I thought Riku was _your_ best friend…"

"…Me… too…"

Namine laughed and walked off.

-+-+-

**A/N**: Well, there you have it! It seems like Kairi remembers who he was… but she has the wrong person. Even though she confessed, why is Namine still being evil? What will Hinato tell Riku? Will Sora Yinemoto do anything about it? Find out in the next chapter!

**2nd A/N:** I attended the Anime Convention in Nashville this weekend. I have a Senior Trip to Florida on Wednesday, so there wont be any updates for a week or more. Sorri... I tried posting this earlier but there were stupid errors. -.- . Just review and I'll try the best I can!!


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously:_

"Riku, I want to talk to you."

"Wait—" Sora Yinemoto interrupted. "I want to talk to him."

"Anything you'd say would just be a bunch of crap. Now let me talk to my best friend."

"Best friend? What?" The poor, confused Riku was dragged away by Hinato.

"Sora…" Kairi said watching the two in wonder. "I thought Riku was your best friend…"

"…Me… too…"

Namine laughed and walked off.

**Chapter Ten**

Hinato dragged Riku over to another table far from Sora Yinemoto and Kairi. Completely confused, Riku didn't even want to sit down. However, Hinato urged him to do so, so he finally took a huge sigh and sat across from him. Hinato pulled out the picture of when they were kids and pointed to himself.

"Hey, where'd you—"

"Who is this?" Hinato asked.

Riku squinted his eyes at first, then picked up the picture. He pondered for a little bit on it, making Hinato a little impatient. He figured Riku would know, but then he remembered what Namine said…

_Flashback_

"So that's why—"

"I gave one to Selphie and Riku too, because they really could've screwed things up for me. I pretended to be Kairi and Selphie's friend for the mere purpose of getting revenge on you, Sora…"

_End of Flashback_

Hinato would have to try something else. He made Kairi at least remember who the kid in the picture was, but not actually himself. Her mind was mixed up. He had to avoid making Riku do the same thing at all costs, but he had no idea how to. But then, something came to him.

"I have an idea!"

-+-

Kairi looked over and saw Hinato whispering something to Riku. Curious, she really wanted to go over there. Her eyes traveled back to Sora Yinemoto, who had been watching them the entire time. She grabbed his hand and leaned against him, but he still watched Hinato and Riku closely. Noticing that he wasn't paying attention to her, Kairi wanted to knock him out of it.

"Sora?"

"Hush, I'm trying to watch…" Sora didn't realize what he was saying.

"Excuse me?" Kairi pulled away. This time, realizing the tone of her voice, Sora finally looked at her and tried to apologize, but Kairi cut him off. "Why are you so into what he's telling Riku? Huh?"

"No, it's nothing…" Sora paused, and then stood up. He put his hand out for her to grab and pulled her up next to him. "Let's get out of here…"

"Why? I have a test today…" Kairi explained, but he didn't care. Sora moved close to her lips, almost kissed her, but then pulled away just to tease her. This made Kairi blush a little and follow him over to the limo waiting for them.

-+-

They got to the mansion and went inside, but realized they weren't alone.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? And… who are these people?" Sora Yinemoto was shocked. They stood up.

"Oh!" Mrs. Yinemoto exclaimed, "This must be Kairi… she's cute for a poor girl!" 

"Mom!" Sora saw the other couples were agreeing and admiring Kairi. They seemed to be playing a game.

"Here! Sit down!" His dad pulled him and Kairi onto the couch. "Play with us!"

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"It's a game to see how well you know your partner! Your turn! I'll pick a question!" His mom reached for a card. Sora was getting a little nervous. Just then, Hinato and Riku ran up to the open window to watch.

"What is Kairi's biggest fear?" His mother asked.

"Losing someone…she loves…" Hinato whispered. Riku looked over at him strangely.

Sora Yinemoto pondered on this for a long time, making Kairi a little disappointed. "Um… spiders?" Sora guessed.

"Kairi?" His mom asked.

"Uh, no!" She tried to laugh it off. "No… my… biggest fear is… losing a person I loved…" She felt a little embarrassed. Riku nudged Hinato.

"Dude, how'd you know?" Riku whispered.

"I know her."

_Flashback_

It was the night before Sora Hinato was supposed to be leaving. Him and Kairi stood by the shore, watching the ocean. At one point, they were even holding hands without realizing it. Once Kairi did notice, she tried to pull her hand away, but Hinato held onto it tightly. 

"Kairi…"

"Yes?"

Hinato took a deep sigh, and then hugged her. There weren't any words for a while, but sniffles could be heard.

"Kairi… do you know… what I'm afraid of the most?"

"What's that?" She asked after long hesitation.

He looked into her eyes. "Losing you…"

"Sora... that's exactly what my biggest fear is… losing… the person I love most…"

These words made Hinato tremble with fear, because he knew he was leaving the next day. The way Kairi's face looked just made him weak in the knees and wanting to kiss her.

"I'll come back to you, I promise…" His lips touched hers.

End of Flashback

"Hinato?" Riku nudged him some. "Hinato!"

"Oh, what?" Hinato snapped out of it.

"Check this out!"

Sora and Kairi's turn came around, and every time a question was asked, they were starting to realize that they really knew nothing about each other except for the obvious. This was making Kairi a little frustrated, and also making Hinato kind of happy. He was able to answer every question about her correctly, and at one point he was able to say it with her.

"Alright, we can't stick around for too long, so let's go and finish this plan of mine." Hinato and Riku quickly got out of there.

"I can't believe you didn't know what my favorite pie was!" Kairi exclaimed. "Paopu pie! You—I mean, my friend served it to me and that's how I remembered everything!" Kairi folded her arms. The game was over. 

"You can either be mad at me or we can fix this by getting to know each other better!" Sora almost yelled, but he restrained himself.

"But I thought you… you would know me better than this… unless…"

"Unless what?" Sora's tone was a little angry.

"Unless you forgot everything once you left…"

"No, no!" He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. "Kairi, I…" The guilt was coming back to him. He really loved her, but he knew it would end. He took his hands off and stared at the ground.

"Sora, what is it? Tell me!" Kairi was starting to get worried.

"Kairi… I have to tel—"

"Sora! Hey buddy!" Namine interrupted them. Sora glared at her. "Didn't I put a—"

"Kairi," Namine completely ignored him. "Don't you want to know the truth about Sora Yinemoto?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"UM," Sora moved closer.

"Let _me_ tell you…" Namine pushed Sora away. "He's a fake."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kairi cursed.

"He pretended to love you!" Namine yelled.

"W-what?" 

"Namine! That's a lie! I love Kairi!" Sora Yinemoto said. "Kairi, please… come over here and let _me_ explain…"

Kairi crossed her arms and looked back and forth from Sora to Namine. She had a curious feeling. "I want to hear Namine's story first."

"MEANING," Namine said, "That you leave the room."

"Rob! Bob!"

"No use. Someone already knocked them out for me. Looks like you two were being spied on." Namine giggled. "Anyway, come with me Kairi."

Kairi followed Namine out of the room, but Sora ran after them. Grabbing Kairi's wrist tightly, it really hurt her.

"Ow!" Kairi held her wrist away from him. "That… hurt…"

It wasn't so much the physical pain she was crying about, but the fact that the one she loved had done it. Sora backed away and tried to explain himself, but gave up and ran off.

"Well, FINE! Be that way!" She yelled after him. Once Kairi turned, Namine had disappeared.

"What the…" 

-+-

The next day, Kairi didn't want to see or speak to Sora Yinemoto at all. She was early, which meant she had no one to talk to for quite some time. She sat in her desk, wondering how she would deal with him today. Looking up, she saw him entering the room.

"Hey Kairi…" He smiled, sitting in the desk in front of her. She glared at him and turned her head away rudely. Confused, Sora blinked a few times.

"Why… are you acting that way?"

"You know why!" Kairi yelled. "You hurt me!"

"What?"

Riku entered the room along with Selphie and a few others.

"Uh… oh… about that…" Sora tried to think of something to say. "Well… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to—"

"Sorry's not good eno—" 

Before Kairi knew it, she was being kissed. However, this kiss didn't feel the same; it actually felt… strange to her. 

"What… was that for?" She asked absentmindedly. Looking over to the door, she saw Sora Yinemoto enter the room. Wait a minute, what?

Kairi immediately stood up in her desk. "Who are you?" She yelled, pointing to the guy that just kissed her. 

"What do you mean? I'm Sora."

"What the hell is going on?" Sora Yinemoto came up to them. Looking at both Soras, she realized that…

"They look exactly the same…" Selphie said aloud.

"What the hell, man?" Sora Yinemoto saw that they were wearing the same red t-shirt, the same jeans, and even had the same hairstyle. However, what stuck out the most were the bright blue eyes.

"I'm… confused…" Kairi said; a few others nodded in agreement. Riku went up to them.

"Kairi…" He paused and waited for her to look at him. Once he had her attention, he spoke again. "Don't you remember a smart, cheerful boy… that always had his head on his shoulders and…" Riku lost his train of thought.

"Kairi," Said the imposter of Sora Yinemoto, "Listen to me."

"N-no!" Sora Yinemoto pushed him out of the way, causing him to nearly fall over onto another desk.

"Hinato!" Riku paused. "I mean… Sora… I think you can explain yourself." He helped him up.

"What's going on??" Kairi whined.

"Kairi, listen to me!" Sora Yinemoto and Hinato said at the same time, making them not only look but sound just like twins, which made things even worse. 

"Kairi…"

"Kairi!"

"Kairi!

"THIS WAS ALL A SET UP!"

The room was silent. Everyone was staring at Sora Yinemoto. The celebrity took a few deep breaths. Just when timing couldn't get any better, Namine entered the room.

"Tell them, Namine! Tell them what you've done to me, Kairi, and especially…" Sora Yinemoto took a few deep breaths. "Especially… the _real_ Sora…"

"What are you talki—" Namine laughed, but before she could finish, Sora grabbed her and forcefully dragged her over to them. The desks were moved so that there was more room.

Hinato was amazed at Sora Yinemoto's confession. He stood up. "Wait… let me talk first…" Walking over to Kairi, he stared directly into her eyes.

"This is too weird… I…" 

"Shh…" Hinato put his index finger up to her mouth. He then took both of her hands in his and sighed.

"Kairi… the reason why I'm dressed this way… just like him… is because…" 

"This is all my fault…" Sora Yinemoto confessed, but Hinato shushed him too.

"Kairi…" He continued. "I love you… and…" His hands were shaking in hers. "I… came back here… just for you… however…" He glared at Namine. "There were a few acts of… revenge going around…"

"I'll tell you! I'll tell _everyone_!" Namine sounded a little crazy at this point as she walked up to Kairi. "I did it. I did all of it! That's right… I loved you, Sora Yinemoto, but you didn't love me, so I used you! I used all of you!"

"What?" Sora Yinemoto was even shocked. "You… _used_ me? You loved me?"

"Haha… you don't remember, right? THAT'S BECAUSE I MADE IT SO YOU WOULDN'T REMEMBER!" She yelled.

"What… are you—"

"Sora Yinemoto… you were my first love. But you didn't return those feelings, so I put a spell on you to make you forget those feelings and start over. But when that didn't work, I met Sora Hinato…"

"Sora?" Kairi looked at Hinato. "Your name is Sora… too?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Do you see the resemblance?" Namine pointed. "So I fell in love with Sora Hinato, because he was the next best thing… however, _Kairi_ was in my way!"

"You are CRAZY!" Sora Yinemoto yelled.

"Oh and Sora? Yeah, you, everything you're feeling for her right now was all part of the plan! Once you fell in love with her, I was going to reveal everything… just like right now! Revenge is sweet!" Namine laughed evilly.

"So you were tricking me too?!" Sora Yinemoto yelled.

"You deceived all of us… and for what reason? What's your point??"

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi…" Namine giggled. "You… took away my only chance for happiness…"

"That doesn't make sense!" Hinato yelled. Kairi agreed. "I told you, I was in love with Kairi!" He pulled her closer. "And I still am!"

Namine…" Sora Yinemoto was crushed. He looked over at Kairi. "So… you waited until… I finally felt like I had found the girl of my dreams… and then you… you…"

"I SHOULD BE THE GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS!" Namine screamed.

"If I didn't love you then, what makes you think I'd love you now? You set me, and everyone else in here up!" The young celebrity yelled.

"That's right." Hinato agreed. "When I came back here, I figured the only reason Kairi wouldn't remember me would be because of my new appearance, but eventually she would see who I really was…" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a scar on his left arm. "See this?" Kairi gasped.

"Hey… you have…" It was like Hinato read her mind, because he pulled out the picture and showed her.

"The same scar."

_Flashback_

The teacher turned back to the new kid and bowed. "W-welcome to Tropical High… you do know that we're supposed to be wearing unif—"

"Whatever." He went ahead and took a seat in the back of the classroom. Everyone stared at him, but Kairi wasn't fooled. Everyone resumed eating, but some went up to the 'new kid' and introduced theirselves. He merely shrugged and nodded the entire time, only saying a few words. Ah yes, Sora Yinemoto was a great actor, but he couldn't 'act' well enough to fool Kairi…

"Let me talk to you!" Kairi grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the corner. He was quick to resist.

"Ow! That hurt!" He rubbed his arm, hiding it behind his back. "What the heck is wrong with you? Who do you think you are?"

_End of Flashback_

"Wow…" Was all Kairi could say.

-+-+-

**A/N**: Well, I finally decided to post a new chapter! Things have been so busy lately… and graduation is in… 13 days OO; wow… yeah… anyway, please review, because the **final** **chapter** is coming soon!!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Omg, its summer and I've actually been so busy! But don't think I've forgotten about this, now! Here is the **FINAL** chapter!!

_Previously:_

_"That's right." Hinato agreed. "When I came back here, I figured the only reason Kairi wouldn't remember me would be because of my new appearance, but eventually she would see who I really was…" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a scar on his left arm. "See this?" Kairi gasped. _

"_Hey… you have…" It was like Hinato read her mind, because he pulled out the picture and showed her. _

"_The same scar."_

**Chapter 11**

News reporters ran into the room with their equipment. They were going to be saying everything on live TV, but that didn't stop Hinato from revealing anything.

"Kairi… I was the one that loved you, I was the one you shared that night with the day before I left… I was the one that said—"

"_I'll come back to you… I… promise…_" Kairi said her thoughts aloud, making Hinato really happy because he knew she was starting to remember. In excitement, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and almost wanted to cry.

"Yes, Kairi… that's exactly what I said… Oh my gosh… you _do_ remember…"

Sora Yinemoto sighed and sat down in a desk. He knew this would happen, but yet he never told her the truth until now.

"Can I say something?" he asked. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Um… Kairi…" He looked over at the camera. For once, he didn't care that it was on. It almost made him look like he was doing this for publicity or something, but he knew he was just telling the truth. Anyone that twisted his words, this tape would be proof of what he really said.

"Kairi… yes, it's true that I… fell in love with you… even though I knew…"

"Sora… Yinemoto…"

"I knew it wouldn't last… I knew that someday I was going to end up hurting you… I didn't want to… when I agreed to work with this… this…" he cursed, then started to cry. "I didn't realize that I would find a girl I would feel so great around…"

"Being a celebrity and all… I've never really had a chance to actually settle down with anyone. Even with all these cameras and such… it's very hard for me to have a private life. But with you, Kairi… I felt like those cameras didn't matter, because I _wanted_ to show you off to the world… even though I knew that things would come to an end…"

Kairi let go of Hinato and walked up to face Sora. She gave him some pity, but then slapped him suddenly, which surprised everyone but him.

"Why did you even do it, if you knew Namine just wanted revenge?"

"But I _didn't know_!" Sora yelled. Everyone gasped. "Namine just told me about you. I liked her description, because she said that you didn't care if I was a celebrity or not… she told me that you were in love with me, and, I don't know… I wanted to take a chance! I didn't know it was part of her scheme until about two weeks later… when I had already developed very deep feelings for you!" Sora took deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Kairi! I really am!"

"So you're saying…" Kairi paused, "at one point, you _did_ know that you were tricking me?"

"N-no… well… yes… BUT I—"

"Sora Yinemoto…" Kairi had tears in her eyes. She looked over at Namine. She knew that most of it should be Namine's fault, but Sora was the one that played with her emotions and _knew_ about it. She was torn between a girl that she thought was her friend, and someone she actually felt like she loved. However, she fell in love with the wrong person. Kairi had no idea how she was feeling. She was so confused. Hinato came up to her and held her tightly.

"Kairi… Namine stole those things from me… and after she drugged you or whatever… she wanted to make you think that Sora Yinemoto was me… and was successful… and it was so convenient to have me and my twin brother that she wanted to—"

"Twin brother?" Kairi moved away.

"Y-yeah…" Hinato said. 

Kairi looked over at Sora Yinemoto, who didn't seem to deny it.

"My real name isn't Sora Yinemoto." He confessed, which even shocked the reporters. "I only used my brother's name so people can't stalk me. I think a lot of actors do this… or at least the ones that I know…"

"What?" Namine's eyes widened. She didn't seem to know this either.

"My real name is Saito; Saito Hinato."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled. 

"So why did you pretend you didn't know him for all this time?"

"Because… well… I _didn't_."

"This doesn't make sense!" Kairi shouted.

"Kairi…" Sora held her hands up to his chest again. "This time, its not anybody's fault. I just found out that he was my brother… yesterday."

"But… how?"

"My parents… that I have now, they're not my real parents." Saito said.

"Oh my goodness… this is too confusing… and so sudden! It hurts my head…" Kairi sat down in a desk.

"I already knew that we looked alike… there's no doubt about that." Sora said. "That's what gave me this idea."

"So… Sor—I mean… Saito…" Kairi said, "you knew he was your brother?"

"Only since a few weeks ago…" 

"Ah! This sounds like a TV show! Is this a prank or something? Come on, there has to be a catch or something!" Kairi banged her head on the desk, but Sora stopped her.

"Kairi… listen. Not knowing about my twin brother my entire life… I can't be blamed, can I? Neither can Saito! Okay, so he knew his real name, but he never suspected…"

"And I never lived here before either. My foster mother told me everything…" said Saito.

_Flashback_

"Saito, we need to talk." Said Mrs. Yinemoto, sitting him down with Mr. Yinemoto.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You already know that we're not your real parents… you've known that since you were little… but…" she looked over at her husband, who nodded. "I think it's time we tell you about your real parents, and your twin brother."

"My… twin?!" Saito said in shock, looking really confused.

"Yes. His name is Sora Hinato."

"WHAT? That guy is in my class!"

"Really?" They sounded excited.

Saito was quiet for a long time. He was so at loss for words. He was scheming against his own brother this entire time…

"This… this isn't… why didn't you tell me earlier?" Saito yelled, standing up and startling the two.

"Well… we just didn't know when… the right time was…"

"Why couldn't you let me meet him? If you knew about this, why did you lie to me? Huh? Tell me! Why did you keep something like this from me?"

"Well, we…"

"You what? You figured I should be a certain age to know this?" He was going hysterical. Half of it was because he had been scheming against him, but the other half was disbelief. He sat back down, not even daring to look at them.

"I can't believe you lied to me…"

End of Flashback

"That's pretty much the same way I acted. I knew he was going to hurt you, but…" Sora paused. "I never thought for once that we'd be related."

"So, so… I was deceived too?" Namine came in, nervously. "So, you two were like, trying to get revenge on me… right? Right? You knew you were brothers… so you wanted to use that against me!"

"What are you talking about?" Saito asked. "We didn't know!"

"This is a trick! This is to make me feel guilty! I know it!" Namine shrieked.

"Namine, we really didn't know. That's why I'm dressed like this… that's what gave me the idea to make Kairi remember…"

"Uh… Sora…" Saito said.

"What?"

"So… since we're related… then… why did our parents separate us?"

"Uh… they didn't tell me that part…" He looked down to the ground. "Even though I asked, they were just… silent…"

"Oh man… what if… the people you're staying with… aren't your real parents either?" Saito said randomly. "I mean, I've known about my foster parents, but you…"

This actually made Sora think for a while. However, Kairi interrupted him.

"Sora…"

"Yes?"

"Because of all this… I… I don't know if I can be with you… I mean… he's… your… his brother… and… I loved both of you… if I stayed with one of you… the other will…"

"Kairi! Please don't say that! He lied to you! I've always loved you!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHO YOU WERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Kairi screamed.

"Huh? What do you—" Sora paused. "Because! You wouldn't have remembered! Namine had that stupid… spell on you or whatever!"

"Then…" Kairi was in tears. "Why didn't you try _everything_ in your power to _make_ me remember? If you loved me _so_ much… why didn't you do _more_?"

"Uh… well…" Sora didn't know what to say.

"Why did HE," she pointed to Saito, "why did _he_ try much harder than you did to make me remember _you_, pretending to be you… and… AH!" 

"Kairi…"

"NO! Don't talk to me! That's it! I can't stand this anymore! If you really loved me, Sora… you would've done so much more!"

Kairi ran out of the room. Sora and Saito ran after her, along with the news reporters. Selphie and Riku both followed as well. Soon, Namine was the only one left in the room. She was crouched up against the wall, crying. She looked up at the door and smirked.

- + -

**END**

**A/N**: Well, there you have it! I smell a sequel! Sorry this story took so long! Hope you can forgive me! I'm finally done! Yay! So… review, please! hugs 


End file.
